Getting Away With Murder
by Ghostgirl43
Summary: Él es un asesino, pero al toparse con él, todo cambiará... Shadilver. Gore. Yaoi.
1. Asesino

**Hola! Bueno, esta es mi segunda fic inspirada en la canción "Getting Away With Murder - Papa Roach" y decidí hacer un Shadilver. Gore. Yaoi. **

Capítulo 1: Asesino

-Se han registrado 3 muertes últimamente en esta semana- Decía una reportera mientras examinaba aquella escena del crimen -Esperamos que la policía encuentre pistas para encontrar al responsable de tal masacre...

Silver apagó el televisor, salió de su cuarto, tomó sus llaves y salió a dar una vuelta.

Era muy tarde para que saliera a dar una vuelta a la manzana, eran las 11 en punto de la noche.

Silver metió sus manos en sus bolsillos para evitar que se enfriasen, acurrucó su cabeza en la bufanda que tenía puesta y siguió caminado sin rumbo alguno.

-Ahhhhh!- Silver escuchó un grito desde un callejón, era una voz femenina -No! Por favor Noo!

Silver se quedó estático un momento al escuchar derramarse ese líquido tan vital.

Su corazón empezó a latir más y más duro y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Y la próxima vez, cállate!- Dijo una voz masculina -Ah, espera, ya no va a haber otra vez!

Se escuchó como alguien tiró un cuchillo de tamaño grande

El erizo empezó a retroceder, hasta que salió corriendo hacia su casa.

Al llegar, cerró con llave.

Silver trató de estabilizar su respiración para tranquilizarse.

-Y-y si e-era él- Dijo Silver entre tartamudeos -E-el asesino?

Silver temblaba de miedo.

Se quitó su chamarra y bufanda y las aventó al sillón donde se quedaría dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Silver encendió el televisor para ver las noticias.

-Se ha registrado otro asesinato en el callejón de la calle...- Era la misma reportera de todos los días.

-Otro?- Preguntó Silver con voz apenas audible

-...La única pista que se encontró fue un cuchillo de tamaño grande...- Seguía diciendo la reportera

-El cuchillo...- Dijo Silver mientras recordaba aquel sonido...

-...Lo único que se sabe es que el asesino ataca en la noche...

-Entonces era él- Dijo Silver empezando a asustarse

Tenía que ir a trabajar, así que apagó el televisor y se dirigió a tal sitio.

En el camino, Silver pensó acerca de aquella noche y de un modo extraño, quería toparse con el asesino, aunque Silver no lo aceptase.

Esperó la noche para volver a salir y caminar tratando de buscarlo.

Salió y fue directamente al callejón de la noche anterior.

Estaba con bandas que decían: "no pase" y cosas así.

Lo pasó de largo y siguió caminado.

De repente, escuchó otro grito...

-Noo! Por favor! Ten piedad! Te daré lo que quieras pero déjame!- Esta vez era una voz masculina

-Calla!- Dijo otra voz masculina, era exactamente la misma que la del otro día

Silver fue acercándose lentamente para asomar su cabeza en ese callejón en donde sucedía la acción.

-Noo!- Gritó el chico, estaba tirado en el piso cubriéndose la cara con su brazo ensangrentado

-Ya te he dicho que te calles!- Gritó el asesino, estaba de pie y con una pistola en cada mano.

Él le pateó al chico en la cara, haciendo que escupiese sangre.

Silver arrugó la nariz al ver tal acto. Quería ayudar pero pondría en riesgo su vida por hacerse el héroe.

-Por favor para- Pidió el chico limpiándose la boca

-No- Contestó fríamente el otro. Le retiró la mano de la boca con crueldad. Le pisó la mano y sacó un cuchillo y se la cortó haciendo que el chico gritase de dolor.

Silver al ver la sangre había quedado en shock, ya que antes no había visto tal crueldad en su vida.

-Esto- Dijo el asesino sosteniendo la mano -Era tuyo

-Por favor...- La voz del chico cada vez era más débil

-Lo siento...- Esbozó una sonrisa sádica al dirigir sus armas a la frente de la víctima.

Silver abrió los ojos como platos al ver cómo le disparaba con las dos armas en la cabeza de aquel chico.

La pared quedó salpicada de sangre totalmente, haciendo que al erizo se le revolviera el estómago.

El cuerpo sin vida, sin tener fuerza de voluntad que lo sostuviese, soltó un golpe sordo al tocar el piso.

-Ten. Un regalo de cortesía mía- El asesino aventó el miembro hacia el cadáver.

-Eso te enseña a no estar por aquí mientras esté yo- Dijo este en apenas un susurro. Desechó sus armas y las dejó ahí.

Silver retrocedió unos cuantos pasos al saber que si ese asesino se enteraba de que estaba ahí lo iba a matar.

-Trabajo terminado.- Dijo este último saliendo del callejón.

Silver al ver a tal persona echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo llamando la atención del asesino

-Hey tú! Ven acá!- Gritó él sacando otras pistolas de sus bolsillos.

Silver al haber doblado la esquina no le llegó ninguna bala...para su suerte.

Llegó a su casa, exhausto.

-Soy un imbécil, casi me mata- Dijo Silver entre respiraciones agitadas -No debí haberme asomado.

Mientras tanto...

-Mierda!- Dijo el asesino aventando la pistola al suelo, rompiéndola -Era para matarlo, pero qué imbécil fui!

Se quitó su capucha negra dejando ver sus espinas a la luz artificial de las luces de la calle.

La dobló y se la llevó.

Silver, al estar en su casa pensó en su posible muerte...

-No!

-Cállate! *disparo*

Regresó a la realidad cuando se escuchó un ruido desde afuera, se espantó pero era sólo el viento

Silver suspiró.

-Será mejor descansar...- Silver entró a su recámara y bajó las luces

Despertó y como era habitual, Silver encendió el televisor.

-...Y otra vez más se ha registrado otro asesinato. La víctima fue encontrada con disparos en la cabeza y sin una mano...- La misma reportera de todas las mañanas...

-Entonces... me hubiera matado si no hubiera salido corriendo...-Dijo el erizo en un susurro.

-...La víctima fue reconocida con el nombre de Zeth, un erizo de aproximadamente 27 años, dueño de una tienda de ropa en la colonia...

Silver dejó caer el plato que tenía en manos...

-Es o era mi jefe...- Dijo Silver en shock

Silver trabajaba, precisamente, en una tienda de ropa en donde él mostraba prendas junto con su amiga Blaze; ella trabajaba ahí.

Zeth, su jefe, a veces era duro con ellos pero por lo regular era bueno y les pagaba justamente.

-Iré de inmediato, espero que no le haya pasado nada a Blaze- Silver cogió sus llaves, se puso su chaqueta y salió hacia la tienda.

Al llegar vio a Blaze y a otros trabajadores consolándose unos a otros mientras veían la noticia.

-¡Silver!- Dijo Blaze mientras abrasaba a su amigo

-Blaze!- Dijo Silver abrazando a ésta.

-Te enteraste?- Preguntó ella

-Si- Silver bajó la mirada y suspiró

-Pero cómo...- Blaze rompió a llorar y escondió su cara en el pecho de Silver.

-Ven- Dijo él.

Blaze lo siguió.

Llegaron a un pequeño cuarto en donde se encerraron.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó ella ingenuamente

-No le digas a nadie- Dijo Silver

-Claro...

-Es que... yo... vi todo- Dijo él

Blaze enmudeció.

-No quería meterme por miedo a perder la vida, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo cobarde que fui...- Silver bajó la cabeza

-No- Dijo Blaze con una sonrisa

-Eh?

-No. No me hubiera gustado que te mataran a ti también- Blaze abrazó a su amigo

-Pero...

-Hubieras muerto, tonto

-Está bien... sólo si tú lo dices- Dijo Silver regresándole el abrazo a su amiga

Ambos salieron y vieron a la novia de Zeth, su muerto jefe.

-Chicos- Dijo esta -Por el momento seré su jefa y por lo sucedido les daré vacaciones hasta que veamos que todo esto haya pasado

Varios trabajadores sólo asintieron y se fueron murmurando sobre la pérdida.

-Lo de la paga... Seguirá llegando

Todos los trabajadores se fueron... excepto Silver y Blaze

-Hola chicos- Saludó su nueva jefa

-Hola Nenx- Saludó Blaze

-Sentimos tu pérdida- Dijo Silver

-No te preocupes Silver- Dijo Nenx un poco triste -Por ahora tienen vacaciones, yo les llamaré cuando las cosas regresen a la normalidad por aquí

El erizo y la gata asintieron y salieron de la tienda.

-Pobre- Susurró Blaze

-Si...- Silver se sentía mal por Nenx, pero ya no había mucho que hacer.

-Nos vemos Silver- Se despidió su amiga mientras tomaba otra dirección.

-Nos vemos Blaze...

Durante el trayecto a casa, Silver pensó de nuevo en cómo hubiera muerto en manos de ese asesino...

-Por favor...

-No. *disparos*

-Agh!

Silver imaginó como su sangre salía por todas direcciones manchando todo a su alrededor.

Esto le causó repugnancia y arrugó la nariz.

Llegó a casa y se sentó en su desordenado sillón.

Trató de recordar cómo era el asesino, ya que sólo había visto una mínima parte de su rostro, tenía ojos rojos, era negro como la noche y debajo de la capucha de la chamarra que usaba se asomaban unos pequeños mechones de su pecho.

-Extraño...- Pensó

-Lindo...No! Qué cosas estoy diciendo!- Silver sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro -Me gustan las chicas! No los chicos!

Silver trató de olvidarse de ese tema, aunque esa noche iría a ver de nuevo.

Al caer la noche, a la misma hora de siempre, salió en búsqueda de aquel asesino.

Caminó unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a otro callejón.

Se acercó con cautela, pero lo único que encontró fue un cuerpo.

Suspiró.

Siguió caminando hasta dar con otro callejón.

Avanzó con cautela y esta vez sí tuvo éxito. Efectivamente ahí estaba él y otra persona, femenina esta vez.

-Sólo déjame!- Pidió ella, le faltaba un brazo y su cara estaba llena de sangre.

-No quiero- Él se le acercó con un cuchillo en su mano

-Te lo pido... ten piedad...- Dijo la chica en apenas un susurro

-Ya te dije que no quiero- Replicó el

-Por favor...

Él clavó su cuchillo en el pecho de ella haciendo que escupiera sangre

-Te ves bonita así...- Dijo el asesino -Pero no te voy a violar por que no me gusta hacerlo con mis víctimas

Silver estaba ahí, viendo con cautela, ya que su vida pendía de un hilo en esos momentos

La chica lentamente fue cayendo, hasta quedar apoyada en sus rodillas

-No... Por favor- Silver sólo se tapó la cara cuando el asesino le rebanó el otro brazo a su víctima

-Así estas mejor- Dijo él mientras soltaba el débil cuerpo tirándolo en el piso, dejándolo que muriera por el desangrado

-Pobre...- Dijo Silver con voz apenas audible

-Heh...- Dijo el asesino -¿Crees que no sé que no estás ahí, pequeño bastardo?- Este volteó hacia un lado para ver a Silver

Silver se paralizó. Nunca pensó que sabía que él estaba ahí

-Ahora sí vas a morir imbécil, que no te pude matar esa noche...- Dijo el asesino sacando otro cuchillo de su chamarra

-Mierda...- Es lo único que pudo decir Silver mientras retrocedía

_Continuará_

* * *

Hehe, Dejen reviews si quieren que continue con la historia porfaaaa!


	2. Sucesos

**Gracias por dejarme reviews! se les aprecia demasiado! :3 Recuerden: Sin reviews no hay otro capítulo **

Capítulo 2: Sucesos

-No...- Susurró

-Te voy a matar pequeño imbécil!- Dijo el asesino

Al ver la expresión de Silver, el asesino retrocedió un poco

Se le quedó mirando con curiosidad

Silver seguía en la misma posición, tenía cubierta la cara con su brazo esperando su muerte, que según este iba a ser lenta y dolorosa, como las demás victimas.

-Haré algo mejor contigo...- Dijo el asesino esbozando una ligera sonrisa

Silver abrió los ojos al todavía sentir su pulso y su sangre fluir en su cuerpo.

Estaba vivo.

-...Sólo te voy a secuestrar

Lentamente retiró su _guardia_ para ver qué pasaba, por qué no había muerto.

El asesino le mostró una pequeña sonrisa y guardó su cuchillo.

A Silver ya no le importaba si lo secuestraba o no, por que él seguía con vida... justo como quería.

Sacó una gran bolsa lo suficientemente grande como para meter ahí a Silver

-Gracias...- La voz de Silver era apenas un pequeño susurro -...por no matarme...

-Pero no quedas exento de que más adelante te quite la vida- Contestó fríamente el asesino.

Lo metió en la bolsa y sintió un fuerte golpe que lo dejó inconsciente.

Al despertar Silver, estaba en un cuarto color salmón con un colchón y una sabana en el piso.

-Pero... ¿Dónde me encuentro?- Preguntó sobándose la cabeza.

El asesino entró por la única puerta del cuarto y traía un cigarrillo en mano.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó Silver

-¿Qué no te dije que te secuestré? Tú no deberías preguntar eso- Dijo el otro mientras inhalaba aquel humo cancerígeno.

-Aún así debería saberlo- Dijo Silver

El otro volteó la cabeza para verlo.

Se quitó su capucha y por ende su chamarra.

Silver volteó a verlo. Era guapo.

Tenía ojos rojos, era negro, y con pelo en el pecho como él. Y era un erizo

-Y ¿Por qué no me mataste?- Preguntó Silver

-Aprovecha, por que tuve piedad de ti, imbécil- Dijo el erizo negro mientras lanzaba al piso el cigarro.

-Y por qué de mi?

-Por que no me apeteció matarte

-Por lo menos me puedes decir tu nombre?

-Los rehenes no preguntan eso

-No me importa, yo quiero saber tu nombre- Silver se había cruzado de brazos

-Si tanto lo quieres saber- Dijo el otro rodando los ojos -Me llamo Shadow

-Mejor- Dijo el erizo plateado esbozando una sonrisa -El mío es Silver

-Se supone que deberías tener miedo por que yo soy un asesino y tarde o temprano te puedo matar- Shadow estaba sorprendido de la reacción de Silver

Silver hizo caso omiso a lo que le dijo Shadow

-Me estás escuchando bastardo?- Dijo Shadow enojado

-Si...- Dijo Silver

-Más te vale por que tu vida la puedo hacer mierda en un segundo- Dijo Shadow sacando un cuchillo

-Lo sé

Shadow salió de aquel cuarto para dirigirse por otro cigarro.

Suspiró.

Debía matarlo.

Pero aunque le costara trabajo aceptarlo, sentía algo por Silver, no era piedad, sólo, no sabía que era.

-Pero yo no tengo sentimientos... Soy un asesino- Dijo Shadow mientras tiraba el cigarrillo al piso y lo pisaba.

Mientras tanto, Silver seguía pensando en Shadow y una extraña sensación que tenía al estar cerca de él.

-Pero...- Silver no podía creerlo... Se había enamorado de Shadow, una persona que tal vez lo quería ver en el suelo desangrándose

Aunque el erizo negro había cometido muchos delitos, Silver estaba enamorado de él

-No puede ser verdad- Silver sintió un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo -No puedo haberme enamorado de él... ¡El me quiere muerto!- Pensó cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y abrazándose a sí mismo.

Shadow dio un suspiro y se dirigió de nuevo con Silver, al parecer el erizo plateado era la única victima a la cual le tuvo piedad y... de quien se había enamorado. Era amor a primera vista. Y no lo podía aceptar.

Al entrar Silver se había arropado con aquella delgada sábana.

De por sí, el cuarto era frío.

Shadow se le acercó

-Tienes frío verdad?- Preguntó este. Silver solo asintió.

Shadow se retiró del cuarto y al llegar tenía una sábana más gruesa

-Ten- Se la dio.

-Gracias- Agradeció Silver

Shadow abrazó a Silver para darle más calor

Silver se sonrojó al sentir el abraso de Shadow

-Ya no tienes frio?- Preguntó este último

-No... Gracias

-De nada- Shadow le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se retiró

Silver realmente sentía algo por él, pero si se lo decía podría terminar mal... o con su vida.

Se escuchó como alguien salía por una puerta.

Esperó un largo tiempo hasta que se escuchó como dejaban una pistola en una mesa.

-De seguro es él- Pensó Silver

Shadow se asomó para ver cómo estaba Silver

-Estás bien?- Preguntó

Silver se le quedó viendo, estaba lleno de sangre en la cara y en su chamarra, pero no se le veía herido. Sus guantes estaban llenos de aquel líquido carmesí y de pequeños restos de órganos, que al parecer, fueron extraídos con sus propias manos.

-Qué pasa?- Volvió a preguntar

Silver solo vió la sangre y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia sus ojos rojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto? Es sólo sangre- Shadow alzó sus manos y acarició las espinas de Silver, dejándoles restos de sangre y salió del cuarto.

Había matado a alguien más. Y posiblemente desmembrado.

Silver le invadió un escalofrío que lo hizo estremecer.

Pensó de nuevo en su posible muerte...

-No!

-Sólo cállate

-Agh!

-Mira! Tu corazón sigue latiendo en mi mano, pero dudo que lo siga haciendo...

Silver, al pensar eso, le había causado repugnancia y miedo, pero no sabía si eso iba a ser verdad.

Pero al juzgar las apariencias, dudaba, de cierta manera, que hiciera eso.

Shadow últimamente había sido amable con Silver. Y eso le daba un poco de miedo, pero a la vez le gustaba.

Al pasar un rato, Shadow volvió a entrar en aquel cuarto, pero ahora estaba limpio.

-Te bañaste?- Preguntó Silver

-Si, no me gusta apestar a sangre- Dijo Shadow con una ligera sonrisa en la cara

-Ni a culpa...- Pensó Silver

-Sabes?- Preguntó Shadow -Me caes muy bien a pesar de ser mi rehén

-Y tú a mi- Dijo Silver en un susurro bajando la mirada para evitar que Shadow viera que se había sonrojado.

Era ya tarde, provocando que Silver bostezara.

-Tienes sueño verdad?- Preguntó Shadow

-Sí... Un poco- Silver volvió a bostezar.

-Duerme- Shadow lo arropó en aquel colchón demacrado para que pudiera descansar.

Shadow, al vencerle el sueño también, se quedó con Silver

A la mañana siguiente, Silver se despertó y vio que Shadow ya no estaba.

El único acceso, o en su caso, salida, estaba cerrado con llave.

-Maldición- Pensó

De repente, se abrió la puerta.

-Estás bien?- Era Shadow el que se asomaba

-Sí, sólo que tengo un poco de hambre- Dijo Silver viéndose el estomago

-Ten- Shadow le entregó un plato con comida decente.

-Gracias- Silver agarró el plato y se fue a sentar.

Shadow salió del cuarto para sentarse en una silla junto a una mesa demacrada por los años

Suspiró y tomó su pistola

-No...No puedo...hacerlo- A Shadow le dio repugnancia su arma y la aventó. -Pero debo hacerlo...

Shadow, no quería matar a Silver pero como era un asesino debía hacerlo.

-No... No lo voy a hacer- Dijo este en un susurro

-No sé que voy a hacer con él...- Shadow se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared -Tal vez, me estoy encariñando con Silver

Tenía razón, pero muy en el fondo, Shadow se había enamorado de Silver, por más que le costara trabajo aceptarlo.

En el cuarto había un pequeño televisor en una esquina. Silver lo encendió.

-Y otra vez el misterioso asesino ha atacado de nuevo, la víctima se encontró desmembrada en otro callejón de la ciudad...- Dijo la reportera de todos los días

-Espero que Shadow no haga eso conmigo...- Pensó

_Continuará_

* * *

Gracias por los reviews! :3 Dejen si quieren que continúe con la historia! plz!


	3. Cambios

**Capítlu final! LOL Gracias por leerlo!**

Capítulo 3: Cambio

Silver suspiró.

-No puedo resistir la idea de que Shadow pueda hacer eso conmigo- Silver dobló sus piernas y las abrazó escondiendo su cara en el hueco que se formaba.

Soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Entre tanto...

Shadow no quería matar a Silver, pero era un deber de asesino que debía hacer.

Prendió un cigarrillo y se recargó en la pared.

-No lo voy a hacer...- pensó -Pero debo...

Ese era el dilema de Shadow en la última semana.

Al terminar tiró el cigarro al piso y lo pisó.

Se acercó al cuarto de color salmón donde se encontraba Silver.

-Silver...- Shadow entró al cuarto de color salmón

Tenía un cuchillo en manos.

Silver sólo lo volteó a ver

-Sólo ha estado jugando conmigo para matarme- Pensó

Silver bajó la mirada.

El ser que amaba lo iba a matar.

-Era de suponerse, un asesino no tiene sentimientos.- La voz de Silver apenas se escuchaba.

-Yo...

Silver cerró sus ojos con fuerza y pensó una vez más en su posible muerte

-Pero...

-Nada

-No!

Silver arrugó la nariz al imaginar que Shadow le cortaba la cabeza y lo desmembraba salvajemente, salpicando su sangre por todo el cuarto

-...No te voy a matar...- Shadow se arrodilló donde estaba Silver

-Qué?

-No te voy a matar

-Por?

-No puedo hacerlo.

Silver se sorprendió al escuchar el "no puedo hacerlo" de Shadow.

-En serio?

-En serio.- Shadow se paró y se quedó viéndolo -Es que me he encariñado contigo.

Silver esbozó una ligera sonrisa al escuchar eso.

-Qué pasa?- Preguntó Shadow

-Es que creo que yo igual- Silver se sonrojó un poco.

Shadow de cierta manera estaba alegre de que él le dijera eso.

Dejó salir una ligera sonrisa.

Tiró el cuchillo a piso y se acercó a Silver

Le acarició la cara

Silver no dijo nada al quedarse absorto viendo aquellos ojos rojos de Shadow

-Te... Quiero- Silver no pudo resistir abrazar a aquel erizo negro

-Yo...- Shadow se dejó llevar por el abrazo

-También...

Silver sumió su cara en el pecho de Shadow

-Te pido un favor Shadow?- Dijo Silver sin retirar su cara de aquel pecho afelpado.

-Dime- Shadow le empezó a acariciar las espinas.

-Dejarías de ser asesino?- Silver levantó la cabeza para ver la expresión del erizo

Shadow se quedó callado.

-Y bien?- Preguntó Silver

Shadow suspiró

-Lo haré por ti- Shadow le dio un beso en la frente

-Gracias

-Bueno- Shadow se levantó -Hora de salir de aquí

-Gracias _Shady- _Silver lo abrazó de nuevo

-De nada- Shadow lo despeinó amistosamente -¿Dónde vives?

-Respóndeme tu algo antes de que yo te conteste- Silver se soltó del abrazo

-Dime

-¿Dónde vives?

-Yo vivo aquí

Silver sólo fijó la mirada a Shadow

-Pues yo vivo aquí- Silver esbozó una sonrisa

-Hehe, como quieras

-Pero sí me prometes que no volverás a matar a alguien más sólo por diversión- Silver fue un poco estricto con eso

-Claro, si es lo que quieres- Shadow le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Vale, deja le aviso a Blaze, mi mejor amiga

-Como quieras

Silver volvió a abrasar a Shadow y salieron de aquel tétrico cuarto.

A ser felices... de nuevo.

**^FIN^**


End file.
